supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 FIFA World Cup
The 2014 FIFA World Cup is expected to take place in Brasil from June 12 to July 13 in 2014. This is expected to take place one year after the sad passing of Jiroemon Kimura, the world's oldest man ever. Countries can qualify for the World Cup if they win a qualification tournament in one of the regions, and host nation automatically qualifies. Brazil will host the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janiero two years later. Brazil won the selection of the host nation on October 2, 2007, during Dancing with the Stars Season 5. The next World Cup is in Russia for 2018, four years after hosting the Olympics in Sochi. They announced that there should be 2 more from Asia, Africa and the Americas, and one from Europe and Oceania. They should expand the number of teams on the World Cup from 32 to 40, so that they can have five teams instead of four teams in each group. Out of all contestants from Season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest airing September 22, 2012, only Sven Kramer of the Netherlands and Hélio Castroneves of host nation Brazil remain into the semi-finals. Gilles Marini was eliminated in the quarterfinals after losing to Germany 1-0. Ben and Toad's Contest results Only contestants from the 32 countries that qualify for Brazil 2014 can participate in the top division. The Top division has 50 competitors, and the lowest ones will be relegated to Division I during the Round of 16 (Chile, Colombia, Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay, Netherlands, France, Germany, Belgium, Nigeria, Algeria, Mexico, Costa Rica, USA, Greece and Switzerland were still remaining). The lower divisions, Division I, Division II and Division III have 32 competitors each and are usually from countries that failed to qualify. The top 16 move on and the top 32 will be on the opposite side. ]] There were expected to be all contestants participate to see the World Cup in Brazil, but the president found out that there are contestants on different seasons from countries that have failed to qualify for Brazil 2014. The example Yoshi said "Let's say Pamela Anderson from Canada, and is on the season 2 cast. Is this wrong? And then the ones from failing to qualify will play in either Division I, Division II, or Division III.". Season 1 will start first at the top division, then the next seasons (2, 3, and 4). A contestant from a country that fails to qualify will be playing in either Division I, Division II or Division III. The four with the lowest will be relegated, and the top four in the lower divisions are promoted to the BATC Division for those who qualify for Brazil 2014. Caroline Calve, Marianne Leeson, Ariane Lavigne, Claudia Riegler, Julia Dujmovits, Ina Meschik, Rok Marguc, Lukas Mathies, Anton Underkofler, Rok Flander, Annamari Chundak, Yosyf Penyak, Izidor Sustersic, Sabine Schoeffman, Nina Micic, Valeriya Tsoy, Aleksandra Krol, Karolina Sztokfisz, Ester Ledecka, Hilde Katrine Engeli, Marion Kreiner, Andreas Prommegger, Benjamin Karl, Jasey Jay Anderson, Matthew Morison, Michael Lambert, Zan Kosir, Gloria Kotnik, Radoslav Yankov are all alpine snowboarders from countries that failed to qualify. Unanimous performed "La La La" by Shakira during the opening ceremonies with the team scoring a perfect 30 from the three judges: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. Drake, and Benjamin Karl did not perform due to their country failing. After the match between Ivica Kostelic of and Hélio Castroneves of , they performed a new song, "All the Time". After the Quicken Loans 400 on June 15, Unanimous announced that they will have the eliminated countries play in Division I, and the remaining countries play in the BATC Division. The ones from countries failing to qualify are also playing in either Division I, Division II or Division III. Zsa Zsa Gabor and Vera Lynn hosted the round of 16, as Nicolien Sauerbreij replaced a Japanese supercentenarian as the host for the quarterfinals, semi-finals and finals. Starting orders are by the parallel giant slalom start order. Snowboarders from failing countries are getting replaced and participate in Division I. Nevin Galmarini was moved from bib 8 to bib 10 because host nation's race car driver needs to use it. Supercentenarians cannot participate in any event because the minimum age to participate in BATC is 13 and maximum is 110. They have to be born between July 1, 1904 and July 1, 2001. Top Division Starting Order (Top Division): ;Men ;Women Hosts: *Season 1 (Top Division) - Yuka Fujimori *Season 2 (Division I) - Yuliya Skokova *Season 3 (Division II) - Ina Meschik *Season 4 (Division III) - Adelina Sotnikova ;Women's Top Division ;Men's Top Division Group Stage From June 12 until June 26, with the top two teams from each group move on to the round of 16. ;Group A ;Group B ;Group C ;Group D ;Group E ;Group F ;Group G *The United States moved on since they have better difference than Portugal. ;Group H Knockout Round June 28 to July 13. Curiously all second place teams were all eliminated in the round of 16 since losing to the first place teams in their group. Gallery See 2014 FIFA World Cup/gallery Trivia biting Italy's Giorgio Chiellini. The Uruguayans won 1-0.]] *Shakira recorded "La La La" for Brazil 2014. Before Brazil, she recorded Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) for South Africa 2010. *In Ben and Toad's Contest, all season 1 contestants were reported to Brazil first. *Anna Pogorilaya and Yulia Lipnitskaya were promoted to top division as Evan Cundal and Allen Ford scored the lowest, and are relegated to Division I. *This will be Spain's worst result as their losses to the Netherlands and Chile were a surprise. *This will be Italy's worst result since a shocking loss to Uruguay. *This will be England's worst result since the 1958 FIFA World Cup in Sweden. *June 27, July 2-3, July 6-7 and July 10-11 are resting days. *Ayumi Hamasaki and Kana Nishino performed with the Ben and Toad's Contest season 3 cast. *Many season 1 contestants from failing countries started with Division I. *Luis Suarez was banned from the Uruguayan team for four months and nine games. Official Results Failed Countries Those countries that nearly qualified or failed is on this list. *Norway *Poland *Austria *San Marino *Canada (will host the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup) *Ukraine *Venezuela *Peru *Paraguay *Slovenia *Slovakia *North Korea *New Zealand *Denmark *South Africa *Bolivia *Suriname *Guyana *Belarus *Hungary Qualified Countries Only 32 can qualify. This World Cup in Brazil made the debut of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Out of the teams that qualified for the 2010 World Cup in South Africa, 24 out of the 32 are back. Slovenia, Slovakia, Serbia, South Africa, Paraguay, Denmark, New Zealand and North Korea all qualified for the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa but not the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. Host nation Only ones from Brazil are on this list. The 2016 Summer Olympics are expected to take place in Rio de Janeiro after the World Cup concludes. ;Venues ;People Category:2014 in sports Category:Brazil Category:South America Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:Oceania